galacticdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Rebellious Kids
Rebellious Kids is the first extra chapter of the second draft of the story. Plot “Liftash, Keahan! Bed! Now!” “No, we don't want to go to bed!” “We only just got started!” While 2012 was taking place on Earth, Liftash and Keahan were ten year old fraternal twin Aerialins living on a plateau on the planet of Rovkayah. Like all Aerialins, Liftash and Keahan were similar to humans, but they had a pair of wings on their back which allow them to fly and also possess sharp claws that reach all over their fingers. Rovkayah is a rocky planet that has very little vegetation on it. Most of the planet is mountains and craters with a few, shallow oceans on it. Rovkayah has many reactive and explosive ores within it's surface, that make explosions a regular thing to happen on Rovkayah. Buildings tend to be built on plateaus that have been thoroughly checked to ensure they won't explode or the buildings are able to fly above the dangerous surface. Most of Rovkayah's species are able to fly, allowing them to avoid the hosile landscape. However, there is not much life left as many of the intelligent beings chose to leave Rovkayah and reside somewhere else due to Rovkayah being considerable unsafe. The ferocious unintelligent races are reducing in numbers due to a combination of the lack of food and the dangerous events on the ground. Liftash and Keahan were singing loudly on a karaoke machine and dancing as they flew around their room. The noise of them pulling the karaoke machines around as they pulled them around and the noise of their singing echoed throughout the house. It was late at night when the two decided to start singing and dancing, but it came to a sudden end when Keahan's karaoke machine is swung around and it flies into Liftash's karaoke machine, breaking them both and bringing the noise to an end. The two Aerialins land and fold up their wings, looking at the mess. “Oh, come on! We only just got started!” complained Liftash, then they heard a thud on the floor outside the room and the door swung open. “Liftash, Keahan! Bed, now!” shouted a female adult Aerialin standing in the doorway, with her wings spread open. The two children turned and opened their wings a bit when they saw the adult. “No, we don't want to go to bed!” shouted Liftash. “We only just got started!” shouted Keahan. “Your father and I have told you, you two are meant to be in your rooms! Your little brother is going to be woken up by all this! You two are louder than the explosions that happen outside!” “But our karaoke machines are broken, we need Daddy to fix them! We need to practise for the talent contest!” whined Keahan. “Daddy will not be fixing them until the two of you learn to behave!” shouted the mother, grabbing the two children by the sleeves in her claws and pulling them out of the room. Liftash and Keahan screamed in anger as they tried to get free from their mother's grip. Once in the hallway, Liftash and Keahan were kicking and scratching, then Liftash saw four slips of paper sitting on the table in the master bedroom. “The talent contest on Anoterra is happening tomorrow, we need to practise!” he screamed as he used his claws to cut off his sleeve, freeing him from his mother's grip as he flapped his wings to fly into the master bedroom. “Liftash! Get back here! You are not going to the talent contest with your bad behaviour!” shouted the mother. Just then, a door down the corridor, where an even younger Aerialin peeked around the door. His claws were much shorter, only covering the end half of his fingers. “Geelide, we're going to the talent contest!” shouted Keahan as she copied Liftash's technique and cut her sleeve off with her claws and took off. “We are? But it's dark and Mummy said....” was all Geelide could say before he was interrupted by Keahan, who flew into his room and urged him out. The mother rushed into the master bedroom as Liftash grabbed the slips of paper, which turned out to be tickets for the talent contest on Anoterra. He quickly flew up to dodge her and soaring out of the room while she crashes into the table, breaking it. “Come on Geelide, let's go to the contest!” called Liftash as Keahan urged him forward. He grew excited as he opened his wings, flapping them to lift up as he flew after his brother with his sister in pursuit right behind. Liftash whooped in excitement as he tackled a window, shattering it with the impant as he flew outside into the night. Geelide and Keahan flew out too. They were met with a loud alarm that was echoing throughout the rocky landscape, where a few other houses built on top of plateaus. The mother came to the shattered window, with the father stood with her. “You three, get back in here! That's the alarm for the Shkarks! Get back here now!” she shrieked at the top of her lungs. Shkarks are very rare, but very vicious predators to Aerialins. Liftash, Keahan and Geelide stopped in midair, hearing the loud alarm, drowning out their mother's voice. The mother and father flew out of the window and flew after their children. Suddenly a roar blasted through the night sky. Keahan screamed as she barely dodged a grey blur thundering past her. The creature flew around, revealing itself to be a huge shark-like creature with three large wings in place of fins. It roared as it flew up and dived down towards the three children. They just hovered in place in terror. The mother shrieked as she flew over and grabbed onto the Shkark's face, digging her claws into it. It roared, violently shaking it's head, throwing the mother off, launching her towards the house. “Come on, just go!” said Liftash, and the three children flew away from the scene as fast as they could. The father flew over and caught his wife before she hit the wall of the plateau. The Shkark bellowed out as it flew towards the two Aerialins. The father flew upwards as fast as he could towards the house, but then the Skhark flew into them and continued into the plateau, causing the entire structure to collapse. Liftash, Keahan and Geelide continued flying, not daring to look back. The sound of the alarm was getting quieter and quieter as they flew away from where the Shkarks were. After about half an hour, bright lights could be seen in the distance. “I'm tired, I don't wanna fly anymore!” complained Geelide as the three children kept flying. “Come on, there's the Rovkayah Spaceport!” said Keahan. “Have you ever actually been to Anoterra before?” asked Liftash. “No, but it can't be that hard! Come on!” shouted Keahan as she picked up speed, closely followed by her brothers. They dived down at a high speed onto the reinforced surface that the Rovkayah Spaceport had been built on to protect it was the hazardous surface. The three Aerialins landed as such a high speed that they couldn't keep their balance due to the momentum, causing them to fall from their feet and roll into the building. Liftash and Keahan scrambled to their feet and lifted up again as they flew over the crowd in the spaceport. “Urgh, slow down! I can't fly that fast!” whined Geelide as he flew after them. Liftash and Keahan flew towards the doors leading to the spaceship that goes to Anoterra. They landed in the crowd outside the door, followed by Geelide. They looked up at all the adults around them, towering above him, feeling a bit intimidated now. Geelide huddled close to his older siblings. “We're really going!” said Liftash in amazement. “And Mummy and Daddy aren't here to stop us!” said Keahan in amazement. Geelide whimpered quietly as he held tight to Liftash and Keahan. Several minutes passed and Liftash and Keahan were getting impatient. Liftash stamped his foot. “Come on already! This is taking forever!” he shouted angrily. “Hey! Behave yourself kid!” bellowed a grown man right in front of him. “Don't you talk to my brother like that!” demanded Keahan. The man turned down and bent over, holding his clawed finger out ready to give another statement just as the doors opened. Liftash and Keahan grabbed Geelide's hands and jumped up, flying up and over the man, dashing onto the spaceship as fast as they could, soaring to the back seats and collapsed onto them, panting from that sudden dash. “Liftash, Keahan, are you sure this is okay?” whispered Geelide nervously. “Yeah, come on! This is gonna be awesome!” announced Liftash. “Yeah, we're gonna be able to do our dance and sing in front of everyone at the contest! And we're gonna win big time!” squealed Keahan. Geelide felt a tingle of excitement through his wings, smiling and feeling a bit better now. “Alright everyone, this is your captain speaking. The 5924 Transport Spaceship from Rovkayah Spaceport on planet Rovkayah, final stop being Pehnal Ganding Spaceport on planet Anoterra will be leaving in one minute,” came a voice through some speakers along the walls. The three Aerialins squealed in excitement. Liftash held the tickets in his claws, giving one each to Keahan and Geelide. When the spaceship whirred into life and slowly drove it's way onto the runway, the three Aerialins had their faces pushed up against the window as they saw the lights of the buildings moving past as the spaceship picked up speed as it rolled down the runway, and lifted up into the skies. Flying out of the atmosphere and into space. “We're finally going!” announced Liftash and Keahan with delight as the spaceship flew away from their home planet of Rovkayah. Characters *Liftash (first appearance) *Keahan (first appearance) *Geelide (first appearance) *Liftash and Keahan's mother (first appearance) *Liftash and Keahan's father (first appearance) *A Shkark (first appearance) *Crowd in Rovkayah Spaceport (first appearance) Category:Chapters Category:Ex-Chapters Category:Chapters that take place on Rovkayah